


Record of My Desire

by mystic_believexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Secrets in a diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_believexx/pseuds/mystic_believexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has found his soulmate, his Prince Charming, his other half.<br/>Only problem is, Harry Styles doesn't know Louis exists. But was keeping a diary in which he writes about his love really the best idea?<br/>Not when it goes missing, it isn't!</p><p>A feel-good oneshot AU (I hope!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record of My Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry Stylinson fanfic so please be nice!  
> I plan to write more (longer?) stories in the future so any ideas would be helpful. Hope you all enjoy! =)

Why is his damn hair so bloody perfect? Does he wake up and get out of bed like that, with those curls all tousled to perfection or does he actually put some effort into his rumpled appearance?  
Louis has so many questions but he doesn't dare talk to the person concerned to find out the answers. 

Instead, he keeps writing in his diary, casting a quick look around to make sure no one else in the lecture room is paying him any attention.

The pen slides easily over the paper as he scribbles down his thoughts:  
Five months of staring at the man of my dreams from a distance and he still doesn't know I exist. What do I need to do to get him to notice me? Strut around wearing a carrot suit? No, he'd probably still be oblivious to my existence. Why is my life so miserable??? Also, his hair is looking particularly amazing today.

Louis sighed and closed his diary, slipping it inside his textbook. This was only succeeding to push him more firmly down the deep trench of depression.

"Don't be so dramatic", Niall Horan, his friend who was sitting next to him, whispered in his ear with a roll of his eyes.  
As Louis pestered him daily about this, his greatest dilemma in life, it wasn't a surprise Niall knew the thoughts running around his head. 

"Look at him though!" Louis breathed back, staring dreamily at the boy three rows in front of him.  
"I'd prefer to look at this", Niall nodded towards the sandwich he had snuck into the lecture. 

Louis sighed, not having adequate words in his dictionary to explain to Niall why staring at Harry Styles was the most rewarding thing in life. Nothing could compare.  
Right now, for example, Louis could see he was biting the tip of his pen as he concentrated on the words the lecturer was saying and it was doing funny things to Louis' heart. Could one have a heart attack just from staring at extreme perfection?

He was sitting next to another, equally stunning guy who had caramel skin, high cheekbones and long eyelashes.  
Equally unattainable but Louis didn't care. That was Liam's problem. He chuckled to himself as he thought of all the lamenting messages Liam had sent him that morning because he was too sick to come to the lecture.

'Take a picture of him and send it to me' Liam's first message had said.

Louis had rolled his eyes as he texted back.  
'Do I look like your personal paparazzi, Payne? It's not like the guy's gonna change in the 24 hours since you last saw him'.

'Pleeeaaaase!!! Pretty please! You'll be my friend until the end of time if you do this for me!'

'That thought isn't half as appealing as you think'  
Louis chuckled, knowing full well how frustrated Liam would be getting. Louis sometimes seriously wondered if Liam had a shrine for the sex-on-legs that was Zayn Malik. Complete with nail clippings and hair samples.

Except, obviously, for such a shrine to be formed, Liam would have to get close enough to touch Zayn at least, and that had so far not happened. He had once tripped up on the way to class and claimed Zayn had seen him, spending the rest of the evening moping about how he would now be forever regarded by him as a klutz.

'Louis, I would do it for you with Styles'.  
And Louis knew he had no choice.

'Fine. ONE picture'.

He could imagine Liam's grin. And that was why now, Louis was attempting to snap a picture of Zayn, Liam's apparent God, without anyone noticing. Anyone other than Niall that is. He was too used to Louis' weird ways to mind much at this point.

He managed to get a good photo and then, because his soulmate was sitting right next to Zayn, Louis moved the phone over slightly and took another snap.

He sent the one of Zayn to Liam with the message, 'Try not to drool too much'.

Then spent the rest of the class studying Harry Styles, trying very hard not to drool himself. Why was the boy so bloody perfect?

 

\--------

 

"Just a quick stop to the library, Nialler. I promise I'll buy you lunch after", Louis said, dragging Niall by the hand.

"I'll be dead of starvation by then", Niall whined, even though it had literally been less than twenty minutes since his last snack. Louis turned around and gave him his best pout.

"You owe me", Niall grumbled but let himself be led along.

Louis put his textbook down at a table, threw his bag onto a chair, leaving Niall to stand guard as he went to see the librarian about a book he needed for their latest assignment. 

The phone rang while she was searching it up and Louis answered with a grin, seeing Liam's name.  
"What's my reward then?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Dinner's on me! We'll go out to eat even. That was the most perfect picture I have ever gotten! Thank you!" Liam really did sound grateful and Louis smirked.

"You've got it bad, haven't you?"  
His answer was a dreamy sigh. 

"Here you go", the librarian handed Louis the book he needed and he gave her a smile. 

"Got to run, Liam. Promised I'd feed Niall", he said into the phone.  
"Right. Make good on that. I've actually got to be getting back too. To..uh…"

"Wanking off to a picture of your soulmate?" Louis questioned with a grin.  
There was a beat of silence before Liam said, "Shut up". Then the phone went dead.

Louis laughed and looked around to see Niall standing by the door, Louis' bag in his hand.

"Come on! I'm starving!" he whined and Louis rolled his eyes, following him out. He didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him from behind a bookshelf.

\--------

 

"Shit!" Louis was having a panic attack. He was going to die. He knew it.

"Calm down, Tommo", Liam said, fixing up his hair. "You can look for it in the morning".

"In the morning? Liam! That textbook has my diary inside it! I can't believe I forgot it in the library! And it's not there anymore! The librarian can't remember if she's seen it and…oh God. Why me?"

"It's just a book", Niall pointed out from his place on the couch.

"Just a book!" Louis was outraged. "That book just happens to be a ticket to all my innermost, secret thoughts. The key to the most sacred parts of my mind".

"So basically, a bunch of soliloquies about Harry Styles, yeah?" Liam smirked.

"No! That's…well, maybe…but the point is, no one else can see it! I will die, Liam! Actually. My pulse will stop, my heart will no longer beat. I will cease to exist".

"If you didn't want something like this to happen, why'd you write it all down in the first place?" Niall asked.

Louis glared at him.  
"Because it helps me organise my thoughts, Niall. And don't go blaming me! You're the one who grabbed my bag and forgot about the book! This is all your fault!"

Niall shrugged. "I'm okay with that", he said, "As long as I get dinner soon".

To say Louis didn't enjoy the night out was an understatement. He spent the first hour complaining non-stop to Liam and Niall about his missing diary until Liam finally decided the only way to get him to shut up was take him out clubbing.

"Dance! Drink! Shut up!" he shouted, buying Louis a drink and shoving it into his hand before heading off to the dance floor.

"Friends are supposed to listen to these kinds of stuff!" Louis shouted after him but then decided he may as well drown out his sorrows in alcohol.  
Anything to stop the never-ending circle of thoughts in his head. Who had his book? Had they noticed the diary inside? Had they read it? Would they keep it a secret or give it back to him?

He ordered himself another drink, gulping it down in one go. 

When a third drink was placed before him, he raised his eyebrows at the bartender.  
"That bloke said it's on him", the bartender said, nodding towards someone who sat a few seats away.

Louis craned his neck to look and froze, his jaw dropping open in what was probably a very unattractive way. Because sitting there, with an all knowing smirk on his face was none other than the human personification of his dreams. Harry Styles, in the flesh and blood and, more importantly, he was looking at Louis. He knew of his existence!

Louis watched, throat suddenly dry as Harry got up from his seat, murmured something to the people he was with and began to slink towards Louis. He had an easy grace of movement that Louis had always admired, had dreamt of him walking towards Louis in such a way but now that it was actually happening, he wanted nothing more than to run the other way.

"Louis Tomlinson", Harry pronounced as he came to a stop in front of him, the name rolling out as smooth as melted butter from his tongue.

Louis just nodded, having apparently lost the ability of speech.

"Harry Styles", Harry held out a hand, taking Louis' slack one in his for a firm shake. "But you already knew that, right?"

Louis just blinked up at him, closing his mouth with a conscious effort.

"You know", Harry said lightly, his eyes bright with humour. "I always found chemistry to be a boring subject but I picked up this great book today. Found it, actually. In the library".

The words went into Louis' mind, took a few minutes to process but when he did, he realised Harry had a small smile playing on his face.

"Y…you…my book?" Louis managed to say and now, Harry did grin, his smile bright and warm.

"Oh yeah. It was quite the interesting read. You have quite a talent for writing", he said and Louis felt his face burn. Oh God. Could this get any worse?

"It was Zayn who found it actually", Harry continued, "But he thought I'd be interested in reading it".  
Oh great. Liam would kill him if he'd written anything about his crush, which he probably had. And now two people knew about his embarassing obsession with Harry, one being Harry himself. Louis' life was officially over!

He would have to go back to their dorm, pack his bags and take the first bus back to Doncaster where he could hide his shame behind the comforting wall that was his family.

"I was interested, by the way", Harry whispered and Louis suddenly realised how close they were standing. He could feel Harry's body heat and one of his hands, the one Harry had taken to shake, was still in his grasp.

"Wh…what?" Louis asked, feeling faint.

Harry's grin got wider, if that was possible.  
"I was interested. In reading it, your writing and you".

Louis must have misheard. Surely…  
Louis may have made a noise that resembled a strangling cat. 

Harry just chuckled and, yeah there was no misinterpreting the way he placed a hand around Louis' waist and pulled him closer. If Louis just tipped his head up, he could kiss Harry. His knees suddenly felt weak but Harry was holding him up so that wasn't a problem. 

What was even happening right now? Had Harry just told him he was interested in him?

"I've liked you for a while, you know", Harry continued in a whisper and Louis found his hand resting lightly against Harry's chest. He didn't seem to mind. "I thought you and him were a thing though".

He nodded over at the dance floor where Liam was.  
"No!" Louis said it a bit too quickly and loudly but it only made Harry chuckle. "I mean, no. Liam and I are just friends. He likes someone else".

Harry nodded as if pleased with the answer. When he smiled this time, Louis was close enough to see the dimples in his cheeks. Oh dear God. He really wanted to reach up and touch those cheeks, place his lips against that soft, pink, rosebud of a mouth and…

Louis blinked as Harry's lips collided with his. It wasn't exactly hard but the kiss was firm and insistent as if Harry too had a lot of pent-up feelings he wanted to convey. He felt his hand curve around the back of Harry's neck, the other tangling in his soft curls. Harry had one hand against Louis's cheek, spreading warmth all over him and the other still held onto his waist, pulling him as close as humanely possible. Harry's lips slanted over his, moulding and teasing, coaxing his own to open and then he was exploring the hot crevice of his mouth. 

Louis may have moaned or that could have been Harry. Neither knew nor cared. 

When they finally came up for air, both were flushed and panting. Harry's green eyes glittered with desire and happiness and Louis was certain his own contained the same emotions.

"So, can I get my diary back?" Louis asked, looking at the ground, suddenly shy.  
Harry stared at him for a second before letting out a surprised laugh.

"That depends", he grinned, "We'd have to negotiate the conditions of its return".

"What kind of negotiations are we talking?" Louis asked and felt the grin stretch almost painfully over his own face. He couldn't believe this was happening!

"How about we start with you coming out to dinner with me tomorrow? I'll pick you up".

And Louis could have sung with happiness.Not that he did, of course, because that would be ridiculous. But he had been close. 

Instead, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down so their eyes were level.  
"I think I could work with that", he replied, moving one hand to Harry's cheek and that was all he managed before Harry's lips were on his again, promising things beyond Louis' wildest dreams.

Yes, keeping a diary had been a brilliant idea!


End file.
